


A Fantastic Friend

by f1championship



Series: Art of Love [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Drawing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Only a mention of Kevin Magnussen/Stoffel Vandoorne, Painting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Jolyon arrives in a new school and he doesn't know anybody. Marcus, the popular guy of the school, will do everything to reassure him.





	1. A new student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> It's a special day, as two years ago, you sent me for the first time a message on Tumblr, and since then, we never stop talking. So thank you so much cutie to be part of my life <3

Marcus had everything going for him. Indeed, he was the captain of the high school ice hockey team, and it was thanks to him that the team won the championship between the different high school of the country. Everyone in the school liked him, and everyone talked to him. So it wasn't a surprise to see him chatting with many people when they were waiting for their teacher to arrive in the classroom. 

But Marcus wasn't only the friendly guy in school. He was also hard-worker, clever, and he was the best student of the class. All of his teachers had a good opinion of him. So when the teacher arrived in the class, Marcus naturally came back to where he normally sat, and prepared himself for the lesson. 

"We're hosting a new student. This is Joylon."

"Jolyon," he cutted the teacher off. 

"Sorry, Jolyon. So I hope you will host him in the best way possible," the teacher added, and then Jolyon went in the back of the classroom, and sat at the desk near the window. He was tall, thin, and also extremely awkward. Without knowing why, Marcus felt sorry for him, and he was going to make sure that Jolyon would feel better in the class as soon as possible. 

Jolyon felt really nervous at the idea of fitting in a new class, but now he was glad that the most embarassing part was behind him now, and slowly, his pulse started to slow down. The lesson turned out to be one thing Jolyon have already seen in his previous class, so he got bored quickly. When he was bored, Jolyon loved drawing, he drew each time he was able to. He took one of his many pencils, and try to look outside to get the inspiration, but with a wall in front of him, he couldn't draw anything. He looked around the classroom to see what he could draw, and he stopped himself at the sight of a guy. He stared at him for at least five minutes, admiring his blond hair, his blue eyes, his strong arms, and how comfortable he seemed to be around the other classmates. He was a bit envious, because he never had felt comfortable in any classes, and the blond guy seemed to be his exact opposite. He was talking and laughing with all the students sitting around him, and he was even helping them with the exercise the teacher gave them. But he was interrupted in his thoughts when the guy looked at him. Jolyon immediately looked down, blushing furiously. 

The students jumped out of their seats at the sound of the bell. They were already all out of the classroom, while Jolyon only finished packing his stuff, and he left the classroom in last, just before the teacher. It was the break time, and as Jolyon didn't know anyone, and didn't know the school, he didn't know where to go. While he was walking in the corridor, trying to not walk into anyone, he saw the man that he was staring at during the previous lesson, and he came closer to him. Jolyon was a bit nervous, what if the guy saw him staring at him and wanted to hurt him. But he was reassured when he saw a big smile on the man's face. 

"Hi, I'm Marcus, nice to meet you," he said, shaking his hand with Jolyon. 

"Hi, I'm Jolyon," he answered, awkwardly. 

"You know, you're not forced to stay alone in the back of the classroom. If you want you can join me during the next lesson, I saw you were bored and lessons are always less boring when you have someone sitting next to you," Marcus said, smiling even more to Jolyon. 

"Oh no thank you, it will be okay. And I don't want to bother you, or your friends."

"I wouldn't have ask you that if it bothered me Jolyon."

"It's really nice of you, thank you very much. But I will stay where I am, it doesn't bother me," Jolyon answered, with a little smile on his face. 

"Okay fine. But don't forget, there will always be a seat available next to me. You only have to ask if you want to sit next to me," Marcus said, with a cheery voice that never failed to make Jo smiled, even though he only saw his smile twice. 

Jolyon instinctively sat in the back of the classroom again, still near the window. Even though the view he had was pleasant, with a lot of trees, Jolyon couldn't take his eyes off Marcus, admiring him even more than before. Without knowing it, his crush on this blond guy was growing more and more.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon is facing some trouble at school.

After a month in the class, Jolyon was still sitting alone in the back of the classroom, always near the window. He wasn't speaking a lot to his classmates, and sometimes he thought about taking a seat next to Marcus, as he proposed him so nicely during his first day. But he was afraid that Marcus wouldn't want to have Jolyon next to him, that he changed his mind, so he stayed where he was.

In addition, Jolyon managed to find a quiet place where he could draw peacefully and where the landscape was beautiful, with a lot of different trees. It was like he was at the campain, while he was in the city. But lately, the only thing he could draw, the only thing that was on his mind, was Marcus, because of how kind he was to him. His crush on him get even bigger after a sport lesson.

 ******

_They were running, as fast as possible, and while Marcus was naturally the quickest of all of them, Jolyon was, by far, the slowest student. Most students were making fun of him, above all the he was even slower than the women, but Marcus was pissed by hearing what they were saying._

_"Since when is it shameful to be slower than women? They are as strong as us, even stronger maybe," Marcus said, and before anyone could answer him, he came back on track to join Jolyon, who was starting his last lap. He ran next to him, cheering him up, and before he knew it, Jolyon finished his lap, and Marcus was applauding him._

 " _Congratulations Jo, you did it!" Marcus said, handing him his water bottle. Jolyon took it and drank it all, not letting a drop._

  _"I hope you have another bottle in your bag," Jolyon laughed, and he was reassured when Marcus showed him a second bottle, full of water._

  _It was their last class of the day, so they decided to wait until no one else was in the cloakroom to get in. While Jolyon sat on the bench to rest his sore legs, Marcus was starting to get undressed to take his shower._

  _"Do you mind if I'm taking the shower naked? I can keep my boxer on if it bother you, but I would rather not," Marcus asked, and he had to repeat the question another time, Jolyon was starring at his perfect body that he didn't hear anything._

  _"Oh no, don't worry," Jolyon answered, blushing. He was wondering if Marcus saw him staring at him or not, but he was interrupted in his thought when Marcus asked him what he was waiting for to get into the communal shower. Jolyon took his shower as quickly as possible, to hide his hardening dick, and he was relieved once he was getting dressed, being able to hide his erection to Marcus._

******

 So now, Jolyon was sitting at a table outside, and he started to draw Marcus. As he was colouring Marcus' eyes, he didn't notice the two students who came closer and closer to him, and it was too late when Jolyon noticed them, as they stole what he was drawing.

"Gimme my drawing back!" Jolyon ordered, but it was useless.

"That's so gay, I mean drawing for a man is already unclear, but drawing a man, who is in the same class as you, it doesn't let any doubt," one of the man said, and Jolyon was starting to cry.

"Let him alone, bunch of idiots!" someone screamed by far, and Jolyon was relieved. But he froze when he saw who the man was, and he decided to run away, to afraid to face Marcus, who was running to defend him.

"Why did you do this to him? What did he do to you for you to be so crual to him?" Marcus asked to his friend, well from now he wasn't anymore. The other student didn't answer him, he only showed him Jo's drawing, and Marcus was speechless at the sight of it. It was so realist. He wanted to run after Jolyon, to make sure that he was okay, but he didn't know where he was going, nor where he lived, so he decided to stay at school for his last lesson.

"I swear that if any of you is trying to make fun of Jolyon again, you will regret it, and I don't care if I had to face the consequences after I would have punched you in the face," Marcus threatenned them, and the two guys were now pale, and clearly afraid of Marcus by now.

 

Marcus came in the classroom, even though the only place he wanted to be was where Jolyon was, to make sure he was fine. When the teacher called the roll, Marcus covered Jolyon telling to the teacher that he didn't feel good, which wasn't a lie. During the whole hour, Marcus stared at the drawing, he was impressed by Jo's talent, what he managed to do. He never felt so relieve in his life when he heard the final bell, but he didn't leave the classroom immediately. He went to the teacher office to ask him where Jolyon lived, pretending to have to give him the lessons he missed, and the teacher gave him easily, and he told Marcus that it was nice of him to do that.

He never ran so fast in his life to get out of the school, and Marcus was cursing at every students who make the mistake of being on his way. Finally, he managed to get out of the school, and less than ten minutes later, he was in front of Jo's door. He knocked at the door, but he was afraid, what Jolyon would think of him for doing that. But as he was about to leave, a man, probably Jo's dad open the door.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but I'm one of Jolyon's classmate. I wanted to know if it would be possible to talk to him, please?" Marcus asked, doing his best puppies eyes, and nobody could tell him no when he was doing that. But Jo's dad was hesitant, and he asked him to wait a minute.

"You can come in, it's nice of you to visit him," Jonathan said, before leading him to Jo's bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes this work hasn't been beta


	3. A passion in common

Marcus knocked at the door, and Jolyon make him come in.

"You did come here to make fun of me, didn't you?" Jolyon said, sarcastically.

"Oh no, I would never be able to make fun of you! I came here to give your drawing back, and I also wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Really?" Jolyon asked, clearly shocked by what he just heard.

"Yes, and I also wanted to congratulate you, because you're so talented! During the last class hour, I couldn't take my eyes off of that drawing! It's so realistic, that's amazing!" Marcus said, with a big smile on his face, the smile that never failed to make Jo smiled too.

"So, you're not gonna make fun of me, or think I'm a faggot, because I drew you?"

"Why would I? I'm rather flatter to be your muse," Marcus joked. "I will tell you something Jo. No matter what's your sexuality, don't let anyone call you faggot. You will never be a faggot Jolyon, and I made sure that the two dumbass of this afternoon will not make fun of you anymore. Believe me, they're now really afraid of me!" Jolyon was starting to cry, overwhelmed by Marcus' kindness, and when Marcus came closer to hug him, Jolyon kissed him. But as soon as Marcus felt Jo's lips on his, he stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm so dumb!" Jolyon said, apologizing again and again.

"Hey, breathe. Don't be so rough to yourself Jo! You had a tough day, I don't blame you for kissing me. And I'm not mad at you."

"Why are you so kind with me? You are popular, everyone like you, and yet you're here, trying to comfort me..."

"Because I really want us to be friends, and even though you probably don't believe it yet, I really like you. The first time I propose you to sit next to me, it wasn't for a charitable act, no. I did it because I genuinely wanted to know you better," Marcus said, and he hugged him again.

"I'm gay," Jolyon blurted, not looking at Marcus.

"You know you weren't forced to reveal me that Jo. It really means a lot to me, that you trust me to come out to me, but..."

"I know, but you were so nice to me that I needed to tell you that. That's taken a huge weight off my mind, you can't even imagine!" Jolyon said.

Marcus was about to answer him, when he saw a sketch on a wall that caught his attention. "What is it?"

"It's the Formula 1 car my dad drove in 1987, a Tyrrell. Thank to this car, he managed to secure his best result in the championship, with a fourth place in Australia," Jolyon answered, with stars in his eyes. Marcus was glad to see Jo smile.

"You're dad was a Formula 1 driver? Are you kidding me?" Jolyon shook his head, really proud of what his father achieved in Formula 1, even though he never have been a world champion. "We should watch the races together! It could be fun!"

"It would be awesome! If you're a Formula 1 fan of course," Jolyon laughed.

"I am!" Jolyon hugged him tight. He was relieved when he saw that Marcus didn't step back, and when he felt Marcus hold him tight, he was really glad.

"Well, anyway, I really must be going now, otherwise my mum will worry for nothing. I really like talking to you, I hope that we'll see each other more in the near future!" Marcus said, with a smile on his face.

"I hope so! You seem to be so friendly and easy to talk!"

"Of course I am!" Marcus joked, and he blowed Jolyon a kiss. "And please, never stop drawing! I can feel that you will open your own art gallery one day!" he added, and Jolyon couldn't answer him. The smile on his face said it all, and Marcus was glad that he had been able to put it on him.

 

******

 

Marcus was already waiting in the classroom, and he started to get afraid, because Jolyon wasn't here yet. He always was the first in the class, no matter what, and he started to think that Jo would be afraid to show up here again. But he felt relieved once he saw him, and Jolyon was giving him a funny look.

"What are you doing here?" Jolyon said, after they shook hands with each other. Jolyon sat near the window as always, and Marcus sat next to him.

"I can't want to sit next to a friend during classes?" Marcus laughed. "I wanted to prove you that what I said yesterday, I really meant it. And as I knew that you would never come and sit next to me next to the wall, I decided to gatecrash you here. I hope you're okay with that, otherwise I could..."

"I'm more than okay with you here!"

"... Sit somewhere else," Marcus finished his sentence. The lesson just started, and they both get their stuff out of their school bag. Marcus was impressed by the amount of drawing that Jolyon had on his copy book, and he was admiring all of them.

"Do you want me to draw something for you?" Jolyon asked, when he caught Marcus staring at his drawing.

"I don't know, why not, if it doesn't bother you..." Marcus answered, and Jolyon took his favorite pencil and started to draw something. Marcus' attention was definitely not on the lesson anymore, as he was mesmerized by the movement of Jo's hand, how easily it seemed for him to draw. Marcus didn't put a long time before he realized what Jo was drawing, and he was drawing a Formula 1 car, in yellow and blue, the Swedish flag color.

"One day we're gonna see a blue and yellow car on the Formula 1 grid," Jolyon promised, and Marcus took the drawing.

"Hey, wait a minute, I need to have your signature! How the hell I could prove it's you who drew that to me the day you will be famous all over the world?" Marcus asked, smiling, and Jolyon took the drawing back, and sign it for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes this work hasn't been beta


	4. End of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon and Marcus got their high school diploma, and they're going to celebrate it together.

"What are you going to do in order to celebrate your degree?" Marcus asked. Jolyon still couldn't believe that he was done with studies, and that he would start working. He was glad though that the year was over now, and the exams behind him, because it has been quite stressfull for him. 

"Probably nothing, and you?"

"Celebrating it at my place, does that sound good?" Marcus asked, smiling.

"I would love it, as long as you don't organize a big party with all our classmates," Jolyon answered. Even after a year, he still didn't talk to many of us, and Marcus was his only friend in the class. 

"Don't worry, I don't like doing parties. I'm rather a videogame guy," Marcus joked. He took Jo's hand and they walked to his home. It was a pleasant walk, with a little breeze, and the feeling of Marcus' hand holding his was really good for Jo. 

Jolyon was surprised to see how similar Marcus' bedroom was to his own. Except for the drawings, the room was the same, with the desk completely neat, blue walls and the bed was messy, like Jo's one. But Marcus had something Jo didn't in his room, his whole television. 

"So what do you pick, Formula 1 game or Gran Turismo?" Marcus asked, and to his great surprise, Jolyon chose Gran Turismo 6. They played for two or three hours, both of them lost any notion of time, and then, once they were both hungry, Marcus ordered pizzas. His parents were in Sweden for a month, so Marcus had the house on his own, and he was free to invite Jo to stay much. Less than half an hour later, pizzas were delivered, and Jo was surprised to see that pizzas with kebab meat existed. They laid on the couch for a while after they finished eating their pizzas. 

"Do you want to go for a dip in the swimming pool?" Marcus asked, when he felt that he completely digested his pizza, and Jolyon nodded, standing up. It wasn't long before Marcus' clothes were on the floor and not on him anymore, and Jolyon admired how comfortable Marcus seemed to be with nudity, he completely didn't care if someone saw him naked, it's not like he would have something to be ashamed of, but still Jo wished he had his self-confidence. 

"Come on! Jump in the pool, it's gonna be fun!" Marcus said, he was already in the pool, waiting for Jo. Jolyon was a bit hesitant at first, but he knew that Marcus wasn't going to make fun of him, he trusted him, and so he decided to take off all of his clothes, and plunged in the water as soon as he was fully naked, not missing splashing him. 

They finally get out of the pool when Marcus noticed how late it was, around 2am already. Marcus threw a towel to Jolyon, he didn't want them to ruin the interior of the house, and once they were dry enough, they came in. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" Jolyon nodded, and Marcus gave him his fluffiest towel. Jolyon didn't stay long in the shower, just long enough to get rid of the chlorine smell. When he left the bathroom, Jolyon noticed that Marcus was laying on his bed, and he decided to put a boxer on, not wanting to make Jo felt uncomfortable. 

"Do you mind if we're sharing the same bed tonight? I can still take the sleeping back if you want," Marcus asked, and Jo frowned. "In case you were wondering, I'm not letting you go back home this late in the night, so? Do you mind?" 

"Oh no, not at all, don't worry. And you're not forced to keep your boxer on, if you usually sleep naked," Jolyon said, blushing, but then he saw that Marcus was taking it off. 

"Thank you so much for this incredible day Marcus! I never had so much fun with a friend before!"

"Thank you to you too! I had a lot of fun with you too! I hope it will not be the last time we're doing this!"

"Definitely not!" Jo answered, before he heard Marcus snoring.

When Jolyon woke up, he was unable to move. He was a bit scared at first, before he realized why he couldn't move. Marcus was sleeping all over him, his head on Jo's furry chest, and Marcus' cock was touching his thigh. His own cock was hardening at the thought of it, and Jo wished that Marcus wouldn't notice it, above all that it was rubbing against Marcus' belly. It's only then that Jolyon felt another kind of urge, his bladder was full. He waited a little bit, hoping that Marcus would wake up, but he didn't gave any sign of waking, so Jo decided to wake him up slowly. 

"Hey Marcus, wake up, it's almost ten," Jolyon whispered to him, petting his hair. 

"Can't we stay like this a bit more? I'm so comfortable," Marcus groaned, but Jolyon shook his head. It was impossible for him to ignore his bladder now, as the urge was more and more pressing. Marcus rolled to the other side of the bed, putting the blanket all over himself to stay warm, and Jolyon almost ran into the bathroom. 

When he came back in the bedroom, Jo was surprised to not see Marcus in the bed still, and he went upstairs to see where he was. He was in the kitchen, cooking pancakes. Jolyon sat at the table, admiring Marcus flipping the pancakes. 

"Do you know what are you going to do next year so, now you finished school?" Marcus asked, taking a whole pancake in his mouth. 

"I'm going to work with my dad, in his company. And you?"

"I'm going back to Sweden, as I have been accepted where I applied," Marcus said, all excited. He was going to have a two years formation in order to become a professional firefighter. His dream was slowly coming true, protecting his country and its citizen. 

"I'm really happy for you Marcus! I know that you will be the first of the promotion," Jolyon said, and Marcus blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes this work hasn't been beta


	5. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon is opening his own art gallery, and a special friend decides to surprise him.

Jolyon was unable to stay still, and he couldn't stop checking that all of his paintings were straight on the wall, that nothing was sticking out. He couldn't believe what was happening for him, that he was opening his own art gallery. An old dream came true, and he was at the same time impatient for people to see his art, but also nervous, afraid that his art would be unliked. 

But he didn't have time to be nervous anymore, as the doors of the gallery were slowly opening. Jolyon was amazed by the amount of people coming in, a lot of curious, and he was even shocked to see some journalists. He wasn't prepared to all of that, and before he knew it, he was answering one's journalist question, trying to not sound too awkward. He was telling him how did he found his passion for art, and where did he manage to work his skills, and Jolyon was relieved once it was over. 

He was chatting with a woman, really interested in his work, when hands were suddenly covering his eyes, and he was unable to see anything. 

"Guess who is it?" Jolyon recognized immediately the man's voice, and he turned back to hug Marcus. 

"What are you doing here?" Jolyon asked, his smile shining out. 

"I would have missed the opening of my best friend's art gallery for nothing in the world! I even take a week off to be sure to be here on time!" Marcus laughed. "I'm going to admire your work now, go back talking with the crowd," Marcus joked, and he walked in the gallery, taking his time to admire each one of his work. Jolyon went back to the woman he was talking with before Marcus interrupted them, with a huge smile on his face. 

Marcus was admiring one of Jo's painting, it was the Buachaille Etive Mòr, one of the most recognisable moutains in Scotland, with its pyramidal form. With the waterfall in the foreground and the fog, it felt like it was magical. Jolyon managed to give the impression that it wasn't a real landscape, even though it was. 

"Do you like it?" Jolyon asked, shoving him with his shoulder. 

"You're kidding? I love it! This is so beautiful!" Marcus answered. 

"You should really go here someday, this is absolutely amazing! All the landscape I saw in Scotland are absolutely breathtaking!"

"I will try to go one day," Marcus answered. 

"Do you want it? I mean, do you want the painting?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Then it's yours!" Jolyon said, before he put a solded sign next to it. 

"You're crazy! You could have sold it for so much money Jo!"

"Seeing you happy worth thousands of pounds!" Jolyon said, kissing Marcus on the cheek. "Nothing is more important than friends!"

"Do you want to have dinner after your exhibition, to catch up the old times?" Marcus asked, and Jolyon nodded, too happy to have Marcus with him right now. 

Less than an hour later, Jo's gallery was empty anew, and he was dragged off the building by Marcus, who was starving. Even though they were both hungry, they walked slowly on the street, it drizzled but neither cared about it. They were holding hands with each other, like when they were teenagers, and ten minutes later, they arrived to a fastfood, the only restaurant opened this late in the night. It was almost empty, Marcus was glad for that so he was able to order quicker, while Jolyon picked a table where they would eat peacefully. 

Even though Jolyon knew Marcus' love for food, he was surprised when he saw him come back with two trays full of French fries and hamburgers. Jolyon helped him to put it on the table, and he waited him before he started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes this work hasn't been beta


	6. From Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus made a discovery about himself, and he's too happy to share it with Jolyon.

"I can't believe it's been almost two years since the last time we saw each other!" Marcus said. 

"Me neither! It's crazy!"

"So, how's your life going?" Marcus asked, his mouth full of fries. 

"I started to work at my dad's company, but I quickly felt bored, I didn't really like what I was doing, so thanks to my savings, I decided to do a trip through England, and that's when I did the painting you really liked a bit earlier. During the trip, I met a really nice guy, Kevin, he was also an artist, and we went from town to town to see the most amazing landscapes we ever saw. It was really fun, and we didn't stop painting, as soon as one of us saw something that worthed to be painting, we stopped, even if it was raining heavily or at nightfall. It was the best year of my life!" Jolyon said, his eyes full of stars. 

"Oh wow this is awesome! Was he at the opening of your art gallery tonight?"

"No, that's shame. He is doing another country trip, this time in Belgium with his boyfriend, but he sent me a message to congratulate me for what I did!"

"And how did you manage to open your own art gallery? Did someone noticed your work and help you to make a name for yourself?" Marcus asked. 

"Kevin convinced me to publish my works on social networks, telling me that it would help me to make a living from my art. At first, no one noticed my work, but quickly then, more and more people liked my paintings. When I saw the really good reception my works got, I decided to participate to some contest, regional contest at first and then, when I felt more confident, I participate to a national contest, and I managed to win it! And the winning prize was the opening of my own art gallery!" Jolyon said, and Marcus nodded, he didn't know what to answer to all of that. "And you? How many lives did you save in Sweden?"

"I don't know, I didn't take account of that," Marcus laughed. "But I am the youngest fire chief of Sweden!"

"Congratulations Marcus! I knew that you would be a fantastic firefighter!"

"Thank you Jo! It implied a lot of work, and for a year, my life was spent either at the fire station or at the gym, but I love so much what I'm doing that I don't regret anything!" Marcus said, while eating his second burger. "It seems that we both succeded in our professional life," he added. 

"Less in my private life tough," Jolyon laughed. Marcus looked at him with curious eyes, he didn't even have to ask him to explain himself. "My only relationship was with Kevin, during our trip through England. We both agreed that we weren't nothing more than friends with benefits, and that suited me. And then he met Stoffel, his boyfriend, and he made him so happy, it's lovely to see!" Jolyon smiled. "And you? 

"I made a discovery on myself," Marcus simply said, before he asked Jolyon to close his eyes. Marcus stood up and slowly, get closer of Jolyon, before he leant to put his lips on Jo's, kissing him slowly. Jolyon jolted, he was definitely not expecting that, and he opened his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and when he saw Marcus face just in front of him, his eyes on Marcus' nose, he knew it was real, and he deepened the kiss, grabbing Marcus even closer of him. Once they were both breathless, they broke the kiss, and Marcus sat on Jo's lap, his leg were too weak to keep him still. 

"Can I have an explanation?" Jolyon asked, with a huge smile on his face. 

"I wanted to do it since I saw you tonight!" Marcus replied. 

"That's not an explanation Marcus. I thought you were straight!" 

"So do I! I thought I was straight because it was what every people expected me to be, but I always knew, deep inside me, that I was attracted by both men and women, and I became aware of that when you kissed me the day I came at your home to make sure you were fine. This kiss changed me, and I was completely lost, but I decided to keep it for myself and I told myself that it didn't mean anything. But I never managed to forget that kiss, and even though I had some romances, I knew something was missing, and this thing was you Jo. I never dared to tell you anything until now, but I love you Jo," Marcus said, and Jolyon was speechless. The man he had a crush on three years ago was doing him a declaration of love, his dream came true. 

"Shut up and kiss me again!" Jolyon said, and Marcus kissed him again, letting their tongue met. They took the rest of the food and left the restaurant, running to arrive to Jo's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes this work hasn't been beta

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes this work hasn't been beta


End file.
